


A touch of your play

by monsocks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddly Derek, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsocks/pseuds/monsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes this cuddle-thing. But sometimes he just wants to mess with Derek. Because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A touch of your play

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/59399850486). (Aidi's art is the best.)

~*~

"Stiles."

"Stiles, stop."

" _Stop right now_ "

Derek growled, " _Stiles_ ".

"Nop. It's funny", he grinned wickedly as he continued giving at the tip of his nose with his index finger.

"It's not. St-stop touching my nose", he growled grabbing Stiles' wrist and putting it down on his chest.

Stiles huffed. However he began to move slightly and he approached his lips to the ear of Derek. Then he whispered trying to be sexy, "Do you prefer that I touch something else? Something  _more_  fun?"

"…"

"…"

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, Derek?", he moaned with pleasure pressing his body against Derek, tracing his jaw with his nose and depositing chaste kisses on his chin.

"Get off your hand from my dick."

Stiles stood leaning on his elbow and stared into his eyes. Before Derek could reply him, Stiles licked his lips slowly and bited the bottom. He chuckled when he saw Derek held his breath and stifled a sigh. "Make me."

"…"

"…"

"Derek?"

"…"

Suddenly a body fell to the ground.

"Damn, Derek! You threw me down, you son of bitch!", Stiles exclaimed angrily writhing in pain on the floor. Derek tried to not laugh. He couldn't. Stiles pouted. "Hate you!" 

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do! You broke me and not the way I expected."

Derek rolled his eyes, but he doesn't regret, "Come here."

"Do you really expect me to move from here? No, definitely I refuse. I'll lie here waiting for a slow death because my boyfriend is an idiot. And your punishment will be rid of my body perfectly in a state of grief and hide it somewhere in the forest. Ah! And you will be in charge of telling my dad why his beloved son died in a horrible way. "

"Stop talking nonsense and come here now."

"Bossy."

Stiles sat up and leaned against the edge of the bedcrossing his arms and dropping his chin over them.

"You idiot."

"Said the Big Idiot.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Derek smiled.

"Believe me, I'll do that and more. Much, much more."

Derek leaned on his side and pushed his lips to Stiles'. The boy moaned surprised and soon he gave in to the kiss. Unfortunately for him, the kiss ended earlier than expected. But when Stiles opened his eyes and found out the way in which Derek look at him, god, it was worth. Like he was… the main fault that his whole universe revolved around him. Like if he had hung the fucking moon. Or something like that. It really was. It made him feel special, very special.

With his cheeks blushed and his brain sucked, Stiles asked quietly, "Can we get back to cuddle-time?"

"Yes, we can do that", said Derek with a small smile.

Stiles was back on the bed next to Derek's warm body. He grabbed his arm and put it around his. He leaned his face into Derek's chest, just above his heart.

"I still think your nose is cute."

"Go to sleep, Stiles."

And Stiles did.


End file.
